ARTEMIS: the User's Guide and Manual
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an ARTEMIS unit. To unlock her full potential and prevent your humble abode from turning into her personal practice target, please read the following manual carefully.


**Disclaimer: Shitz-Suji does not own any part of Young Justice**

**A/N: Spoiler Alert. You have been warned.**

**Shitz-Suji:** I 've seen these guides and manuals around the anime and manga part of and I got bored. Obviously, this was the result. I might do more later depending how will the reception is. Enjoy~

* * *

**Congratulations**

You are now the proud owner of an ARTEMIS unit. To make sure that she does not turn your humble abode into a practice target, please read the following manual carefully.

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name: **Artemis Crock

**Aliases: **Artemis, Arty

**Place of Manufacture: **America

**Age: **15

**Species: **Human

**Your ARTEMIS unit comes with the following accessories:**

1 green mask

1 midriff baring top

1 pair of green pants with black knee pads

1 pair of green fingerless gloves

1 pair of black boots

1 black utility belt and pouch

2 bows

2 quivers

50 arrows

1 crossbow

1 rebreather

1 brown jacket

1 white shirt

1 pair of dark blue jeans

1 pair of black knee high boots

1 Gotham Academy school uniform

**Removing your ARTEMIS unit from the box:**

On receiving your ARTEMIS unit, you may find that she is very distant and sarcastic to you. This is because she doesn't trust you (yet) not because she hates you on sight. Do not attempt to say something snarky back or you both will end up with problems and you will be sent to the hospital with very painful injuries.

**Programming:**

Your ARTEMIS unit is a fighter and social unit that can work along side other units or people. As such, she has many useful programs:

**Teenage Vigilante: **Like the other TEAM units, the ARTEMIS unit is a teenage vigilante that is always ready to kick some bad guy arse. So if you live in a crime riddled city with gangs and hookers out for your money, the ARTEMIS unit is ready to swoop in and deliver some poetic justice.

**Archer: **Do you suck with a bow and arrow? Tried to use a crossbow? Have you tried to shot some fire arrows and end up with your house on fire? If so, Artemis is your girl. She was trained by the bad guy Sportsmaster, but is able to hit assorted targets and projectiles with amazing accuracy. She can also shot 2-3 arrows at time. So if you need training and you want to hire some old guy of the internet to teach you, no need, just call for your ARTEMIS unit and she'll teach you. Depending on how close to her you are or you can forget it and let your house burn.

**Comeback Generator: **Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps those mean girls at school are better at insulting you (don't worry, that's the only thing them bishes are goot at). Never fear, ARTEMIS is here! The ARTEMIS unit is always ready with a witty and biting remark, whether it may be for you or your mom or that mean bish that keeps talking smack about you.

**Tutor: **Need help in science? Or maybe just random stuff you learn at school like history? Not anymore. The ARTEMIS unit has above average intellect and is capable of understanding complex scientific terms. She has also received a full Wayne Scholarship to the Gotham Academy despite not having applied for one.

**Bodyguard: **Are you a meek high school student that has no cardio, upper or lower body strength what so ever? (Most likely, unless you're a personal trainer or a superhero) Do you have bullies that give you a hard time or some wannabe gangster demanding money you don't have? Your ARTEMIS unit grew up in a kill or be killed culture, so if she feels nice enough, she can help you get these unwanted attentions off your back.

**Advice Giver: **Your ARTEMIS unit is a very opinionated and passionate unit. As such, if you need help with moral decisions, this is the unit you can go to get help from. Be warned though, her advice may end up with you in the principle's office and you charged with property damage.

**Your ARTEMIS unit comes with the following modes:**

Civilized (default)

Respectful (default)

Smug

Determined

Friendly

Sassy

Annoyed

Angry

Panicky

Provoked

Speechless (encrypted)

Your ARTEMIS unit's modes are not mutually exclusive meaning she can exist in between Smug and Provoked at the same time. Being in one mode does not mean that the others can't be activated at the same time.

In the ARTEMIS unit's **Civilized** and **Respectful** mode, she is tolerant of whatever quirks or annoying habits that she observes from you. However, that does not mean she likes you or that you aren't annoying enough (please don't annoy her. she has a temper that is very unpredictable). The ARTEMIS unit is however willing to interact with you if she thinks you are on the good side and will not subject to rigorous training like she underwent as a child.

When your ARTEMIS unit won an argument against a KID FLASH unit (this unit is purchased separately), she will go into **Smug** mode. In this mode, the ARTEMIS unit will not hesitate to point out thing you wish to hide, such as a broken fly zipper or a hole in your pants. It is possible to bring her out of this mode though if you have a biting and witty enough remark to say to her, but this will result in another argument until one of you win. It is recommended that you let her when and then let the **Smug **mode blow over.

During TEAM missions, your ARTEMIS unit has a certain drive to prove herself to anyone who questions her, the most common would be the RED ARROW unit, who constantly undermines her ability and questions her loyalty to the team. This could trigger her **Determined** mode. If these two interact, it would be for the best if you separate them otherwise your humble abode will become a pincushion for trick arrows and real arrows. Or you could leave them together to sort out their differences (who knows what could happen).

If you and your ARTEMIS unit spend enough time together, then you might get to see her **Friendly** mode. In this mode, she is easier to talk to and she will not give you her patented comments she reserves mainly for a KID FLASH unit. In time, she may even treat you like a MISS MARTIAN unit or ZATANNA unit and become the protective elder sister none of you were lucky enough to have. (Joking).

When your ARTEMIS unit enters the **Sassy** or **Annoyed** mode, it is very hard to tell the difference. In both modes, she has a witty retort ready for ever sentence and question you say or ask. But in the **Sassy** mode, she will be smiling and willing to joke around while in her **Annoyed** mode, she will give you a glare akin to the one the SUPERMAN unit gives his foes before he fries them with heat vision.

The **Panicky** mode is only activated when your ARTEMIS unit enter high pressure situations. In this mode, she is prone to lashing out to you or your very calm ROBIN unit if you have one.

Your ARTEMIS unit is often in her **Provoked** mode when a RED ARROW unit or KID FLASH unit is around. Usually, it will be because either on of the units questioned her abilities or her opinion on a certain subject. They will inevitably argue and if the argument drags out enough then your ARTEMIS unit will enter her **Angry** mode. It is best to mover her away from these units if she does enter these modes and calm her down before she breaks out her bow and arrows and use one of them or you as a pincushion.

The **Speechless** mode is very hard to access. If your ARTEMIS unit and KID FLASH unit have been spending enough time together, then your KID FLASH unit will gain the ability to sometimes shock her with his charming antics or that he just confessed his undying attraction to everything about her. You can also briefly access this mode if you have come up with a retort that is better than her's.

**Feeding:**

Your ARTEMIS unit has no problem feeding herself. She may have limited abilities in the kitchen, but that doesn't mean that you have to take care of everything she does. Remember your ARTEMIS unit has a personal space bubble and does not take kindly to it when you or anyone else breech it.

**Cleaning:**

As you may have picked up, your ARTEMIS unit tends to get a bit dirty on TEAM missions. Missions tends to involve dust and rubble. She is more than capable to clean herself and all you need to do is provide soap and shampoo. Any attempts on helping her will be considered voyeurism and will not be tolerated by the KID FLASH unit or us.

**Interaction with other units:**

**GREEN ARROW: **This unit is your ARTEMIS unit's mentor and proclaimed uncle. They have a very short history together and only met a day after she was presented to the team. Your ARTEMIS unit is very respectful of the GREEN ARROW unit and responds positively towards his compliments of her skills.

**PAULA CROCK: **Formerly known as the Huntress unit, the Paula Crock unit is the mother unit to your ARTEMIS unit. She is very adamant in having ARTEMIS pursue a better life and taking opportunities she never had. She can easily sway your ARTEMIS unit's decisions by recounting her own guilt trips and tearfully explainging why she has to take the opportunity given to her (because nothing is more powerful than a mother and her guilt trips).

**SPORTSMASTER: **The Sportsmaster unit is your ARTEMIS unit's father unit. He is the one who forced your ARTEMIS unit to undergo rigorous training to become what she is today. They have a very strained relationship and ARTEMIS is ashamed and scared to let her teammates know that she is related to a villain.

**CHESHIRE: **The sister unit to your ARTEMIS unit. She is an assassin for hire for the League of Shadows. This unit left your ARTEMIS unit when she was nine because she could not tolerate the SPORTSMASTER unit living in the same house as her.

**RED ARROW: **Your ARTEMIS unit replaced the RED ARROW unit as GREEN ARROW's protégé. This unit knows that your ARTEMIS unit's story is a complete lie. He is not above taunting her about her lack of skill and any other flows. Almost any interaction between these two units will most likely result in a full blown conflict (with weapons). He is also suspected to have relations with your ARTEMIS unit's sister, the CHESIRE unit.

**MISS MARTIAN: **Your unit and the MISS MARTIAN unit have a pretty stable relationship. They are almost like sisters and trust each other during missions. Your ARTEMIS unit was upset about the MISS MARTIAN unit snagging the SUPERBOY unit as her boyfriend, but eventually got over it. THE ARTEMIS unit also helps deflect cheesy pickup lines from the KID FLASH unit meant for MISS MARTIAN.

**SUPERBOY: **When your ARTEMIS unit first joined the TEAM, she had a small infatuation on the SUPERBOY unit and was not ashamed or scared to show it. She eventually figured out that the MISS MARTIAN and SUPERBOY units were dating through the ZATANNA unit and was not very happy about it.

**ROBIN: **This unit was the fastest unit to accept ARTEMIS on the TEAM. He is not above teasing the ARTEMIS unit about her relations to the KID FLASH unit. They both attend Gotham Academy although your ARTEMIS unit does not know of it. The ROBIN unit has also discovered more of her past through hacking, but has not told anyone about it yet.

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS (FAQs)**

**QUESTION: **My ARTEMIS unit and I have been getting along pretty good lately. But once I introduced her to my friends, she went back to the snappy chick she was. What the heck happened? Is she bipolar or something?

**ANSWER: **No, the ARTEMIS unit is not bipolar. It's just her natural programming kicking in. If you had read the manual, you would have known that she doesn't trust anyone until she gets to know them.

**QUESTION: **I heard about the whole "Spitfire" thing from a friend, so I decided to buy a KID FLASH unit for her so she could . . . you know. But when I wake up in the morning, I find sharp pointy arrows in my door and walls and I can hear them both arguing about everything. How do I make this stop?

**ANSWER: **There is no way to make this stop. Unless you can get on or the other to say their feelings out loud you're going to have to deal with it until one of your units say it out loud. You have the added bonus of watching the drama reach it's climax and you will know when they have resolved their differences when you look over the breakfast table one day and see them make googly eyes at each other. Enjoy.

**QUESTION: **So we had a conversation (I think) and she was being nice to me. And then I must have said something because she started snapping at me and now she won't calm down. What should I do?

**ANSWER: **Relax, your ARTEMIS unit is a very opinionated unit, so she feels very strongly about what her views are. You should go up to her and apologize and make sure to never repeat what you said in another conversation again otherwise there is no guarantee that she wouldn't break out the arrows and send you to the hospital in pain if the situation gets out of hand.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem:** Yo, I woke up one day and I found my living room with all these weapons and shit. I told her to hide those before the cops come and get us, but she threatened to shoot my family jewels yo. That ain't right.

**Solution: **The ARTEMIS unit's main self-defense method is ARCHERY. She knows where to hide them and the police will not arrest a 15 year old high school girl with a seemingly clean record. And she will threaten you if you annoy her enough.

**Problem: **Yeah Hi, so I tried to take my ARTEMIS unit out for some dinner with the other TEAM unit, but she got all mopey and locked herself in her room. What gives?

**Solution: **It depends on how you ask her. Possibly, she has plans to do homework or make some arrows and does not want any distractions.


End file.
